The Secret 7th, An NFL Rush Zone Fanfic
by SuperRizzoGamer44
Summary: In a world where villains are after the Megacores, a team of Guardians was created to protect the NFL, and the world. They were 6, until a friend of the 2nd guardian showed the same strength and power as the rest.
1. Preview Scene

_[As Ashley transforms into Guardian mode, she doesn't realize that DJ is watching (DJ was there for the Pats vs Packers game that was the next day, she came to watch practice, she got this instead)]._

_[DJ's POV]_

**Danny (To Herself):** It can't be. Ash is a guardian?

_[As I watch her, I don't see the Blitz Bots that are coming up behind me in the tunnel.]_

_[Ash's POV]_

_[I'm fighting the Blitz Bots, and I turn around, and I see they are about to get DJ. I have to stop them, I can't lose my best friend like this. I have to reveal myself to her.]_

**Ashley:** DJ, Get down!

_[DJ's POV]_

_[Ash yells at me to get down, and I look behind me, and see the Blitz Bots. I just ran and got behind her, as she continues to fire at them.]_

**Danny: **I see you're one of them.

**Ashley: **Yeah. These Blitz Bots have not been fun to deal with.

**Danny: **What are these Blitz Bots doing here anyway?

**Ashley:** They are after the Patriots megacore.

**Danny:** But it's in the vault, is it not? Why are they out here?

**Ashley: **Cause I'm keeping them here, as a distraction.

**Danny:** Wait, look over there!

_[Ash's POV]_

_[I looked over to where DJ was pointing, and I couldn't believe it . There was another Blitz Bot that I must have missed. It had the Patriots Megacore.]_

**Danny:** I'm going for the Patriots Megacore. Ash, cover me!

**Ashley:** Wait, DJ. You'll get hurt.

**Danny:** Saving a community, at least to me, is more important.

**Ashley:** Just be careful DJ!

_[DJ goes running after the Megacore. The best thing I can do is to cover for her. I just hope she doesn't hurt herself.]_

_[DJ's POV]_

**Danny (To Blitz Bot Carrying Megacore):** Hey Blitz Bot! As much as I want my team to win, I don't want it done like this. No one messes with my friend's team and gets away with it. Hand over the Megacore.

_[The Blitz Bot tries to attack me, but I use skills from gymnastics to dodge. I then distracted it long enough, and I yanked the Megacore out of its hands and I just ran with it.]_

**Danny: **Let's Go Ash! We gotta get moving.

_[I'm running as Ash opens the passage back to the HOK {I didn't know it was the HOK at the time}, and takes herself and me to the HOK, where the Megacore is safe from Drop Kick, Wild Card, and the Blitz Bots. Me and Ash take a minute to breath, as Ash powers out of Guardian mode.]_

**Danny:** I'd say that went rather well. I didn't think I would be heading up to Foxboro to be fighting whatever Blitz Bots are.

**Ashley:** Yeah, tell me about it. I didn't think we would be in that spot when going to the game. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about all of this sooner.

_[Just then, RZ 6.0 interfered into the conversation we were having.]_

**RZ 6.0:** It's alright Ash. Usually, being a Guardian is top secret. However, when faced with the chance that your friend would get hurt, or even killed, you did the right thing by revealing yourself to her.

_[The rusher for the Packers, my favorite team, shows up for the Patriots megacore.]_

**Packers Rusher: **My friend in Foxboro said you might have something for him?

**Danny:** Oh yes, here you go. Make sure it gets back to them.

**Packers Rusher:** Will do.

**Danny:** Go Pack Go.

**Packers Rusher:** Glad to have a fan on the team.

**Danny**: I'm sorry, team? What is my team's rusher talking about?

**RZ 6.0:** Yes, after careful consideration, and taking into account your actions today. You put yourself on the line, into harm's way, without a second thought. You put yourself on a line to save a team and community.

**Danny: **What can I say? I don't care if it's the team my Packers are playing against or not. If a community is on the line like that again, I'll do that exact same thing all over again.

**RZ 6.0: **And you'll do it all over again with a great team behind you.

**Danny: **What team?

**RZ 6.0: **After the bravery you displayed today, you have indeed proved yourself worthy of being the next Guardian.

**Danny:** I get to be a Guardian?

**RZ 6.0**: Indeed.

**Danny: **With Ash?

**Ashley: **You sure do DJ. I'm so proud of you, and what you did today. It was truly remarkable.

_[A NFL-R then appears. DJ takes it.]_

**RZ 6.0**: For now, you'll only be able to transform for a limited time, until you've earned your shield coin.

**Danny**: Understood.

**Ashley: **You'll definitely earn it no problem DJ. Just do what you did today, and you'll have it in no time.

**Danny**: I'll take your advice as facts Ash

**Ashley: **Anyways, wait til the others hear about you joining the team.

**Danny**: I'm sorry, who else is a Guardian along with the two of us?

**Ashley**: You'll see.


	2. Chapter 1 - Introduction

_[DJ's POV]_

**Danny: **Hey there, my friends call me DJ, and I know what you may be thinking. I'm just a regular old girl, who lives in Canton, Ohio, home city of the Pro Football Hall of Fame.

**Danny: **That may be what you see about me when we first meet, but if you're lucky enough to know who I really am, and who I really associate with, you would know that I am far from just your average girl in the city of Canton. Let's get into some of that stuff that makes me not that average girl, shall we?

**Danny: **I live here in Canton, with Ashley Reynolds and her step-father. She may seem like me, a regular Canton girl, but she is most certainly not. For one thing, she does one thing that it seems like only me and her do, which is be girls and play football. Most girls around here don't play football, but the two of us play football and we love doing it.

**Danny: **Ash, of course, is the star kicker for the team. Her kicking is always spot-on. I personally am the third-string QB, behind Ash and her friend, Ish Taylor, who's the starting QB. I'm also Ashley's backup kicker, but I also am one of the star WR's, alongside Troy, and I also am a great CB.

**Danny: **One of the things that, of course, makes me and Ashley more common with each other, but not really with anybody else, is we both serve the NFL, and the world, as Guardians. It was in the most unexpected manner, as to how I became a Guardian. I was there for the Patriots and Packers game in Foxborough, Massachusetts, and that was where I discovered Ashley was a Guardian. Wild Card's Blitz Bots had gotten the Patriots megacore, and I went and saved it, and we took it back to the Hall of Knowledge, where I had handed the megacore off to the Packers Rusher, and it was safe and sound.

**Danny: **That's where I became a Guardian, and now, just weeks after defeating Wild Card, business as Guardians is slow, but anything can happen at any time, so we have to be prepared, just in case. You never know when a new threat will come.

**Ashley: **DJ, come on. We're gonna be late for practice. We both might get a chance to QB today.

**Danny: **Coming Ash.

**Danny: **There's Ash calling. It's time for football practice. Next time, I think I'll talk about my first interaction with Ashley, but for now, football time.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Meeting

_[DJ's POV]_

**Danny: **Hey there. I'm back. Last time I promised I would share about the first time me and Ash had met, but I'm gonna do more than that. I'll share the first time we met, and our first meeting that we had in a long time. First, the simpler bit, how we first met.

**Danny: **It was a rather sad first meet. Ok, meeting Ashley herself wasn't sad, and Ashley wasn't feeling sad or anything, but the leadup to that for me, was. I had lost my parents the week before, and I had all of their money that I basically inherited from them, so I took a trip to San Diego. I just wanted to walk the beach a little bit, but as I walked, I found it all the less enjoyable, because of what had happened, and I'll show you how it went from there.

_[Flashback]_

**Danny (to Herself): **Well, it's nice to see these sunny beaches of San Diego. It's a shame my parents died when they did, we could have so much fun here together.

_[After that point, I had sat on a bench and started crying. Then, Ashley Reynolds walks by, but then turns around because she notices I'm sitting there crying.]_

**Ashley: **Hey there, don't cry. My name's Ashley, what's the matter?

**Danny: **Well Ash, exactly one week ago, I lost my own two parents. I inherited their money, so I took a trip here, and now I really don't know what to do.

**Ashley: **Lost parents can be a tough time. You just have to fight through it the best you can.

**Danny: **Thanks Ashley.

**Ashley: **Hey, I'm chilling around here for a while, then joining my dad for dinner. Do you want to come with me?

**Danny: **Sure, I'd love to come. Does that mean we can be friends?

**Ashley: **I suppose it does, doesn't it?

_[Taking a quick pause from my story here, do I believe it was pure luck that me and Ash met each other on that day? I don't think so. Whether it was the Core, or something else, I believe we were meant to encounter each other, and we were meant to be friends. Anyways, back to my story.]_

**Ashley: **What's your name?

**Danny: **My name's Danny, but most of my friends simply call me DJ, because of how I can really get some music going.

**Ashley: **Nice to meet you then DJ.

**Danny: **Nice to meet you too Ash, if I can call you that.

**Ashley: **You can call me that. Come on, let's go have some fun.

**Danny: **Come on, what can be better than the Packers beating the Patriots on Sunday Night this week?

**Ashley: **Really, my Pats all the way.

**Danny: **No way. My Packers all the way!

We both laughed, and went to go have some fun.

That's the story of how me and Ash had first met. We saw each other one way or another for at least a month, then our lives got in the way, and we weren't able to see each other again, until Thanksgiving. That was by far the craziest Thanksgiving ever, let me tell you. It was absolutely ridiculous, but I'd rather show than tell, so here.


End file.
